CZ Secretary Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = CZ Secretary Droid | klasse = Klasse 3 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Serv-O-Droid | hoogte = 1,70 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Boekhouden Administratie Communicatie | prijs = 2.750 tot 8.280 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} thumb|180px|CZ-3 in Mos Eisley CZ Secretary Droids waren ietwat verouderde Klasse 3 Droids gespecialiseerd in communicatie, data verwerking en administratie. Bouw & Uitzicht Serv-O-Droid bouwde de CZ Secretary Droid tijdens de nadagen van hun succes als de leidinggevende Droid constructeur. Industrial Automaton en Cybot Galactica kregen het steeds meer voor het zeggen en na de Arkanian Revolution ondervond Serv-O-Droid meer inmenging van de overheid. De CZ Unit werd ontwikkeld om deze evolutie tegen te gaan maar deze ingreep lukte niet. De CZ unit was ongeveer 1,70 meter groot en bezat een menselijk lichaam. De oorspronkelijke groene, oranje, roze kleur verging echter na verloop van tijd en de meeste CZ units ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War waren krijtkleurig or grijsachtig van uiterlijk. De units bezaten twee grote Photoreceptors die bij bepaalde units aangepast waren aan de ogen van het Stacchati species. Capaciteiten & Taken Hoewel de CZ Droid in ongelukkige omstandigheden op de markt werd gebracht, was het zeker geen slechte Droid. Het was zowel een Secretary als een Communications Droid met ingebouwde Comlink en een groot bereik. De CZ unit kon ook frequenties opvangen van transmissies. Door de gecodeerde berichten die de Droid verstuurde, was het één van de meest veilige manieren om berichten te verzenden. Meestal werd de CZ echter gebruikt voor secretariaatswerk of als boodschappers. De Droid nam notities, organiseerde bestanden, plande de agenda en beantwoordde oproepen en berichten op het HoloNet. De CZ kon dit zelfs automatisch doen als een soort controlepaneel wanneer het werd gekoppeld aan een Datapad of draagbare computer. De eigenaar van de CZ kon ook afstellen welke berichten prioritair waren. De CZ kon de belangrijke zakentalen praten zoals Bocce, Huttese en Neimoidian. De CZ was ook op de hoogte van economische wetgeving en regelingen in verband met belastingen en zakelijke charters. De CZ Droid kon bovendien heel wat data bevatten. Toen de CZ eerst werd gelanceerd was deze data amper te verkrijgen omdat deze bijzonder goed werd beschermd door codes. Na verloop van tijd ontwikkelden krakers systemen om de CZ te ontcijferen, al zorgden eigenaars ervoor dat hun Droids werden aangepast met de laatste software. Een voordeel van de CZ Droids was dat ze voortreffelijk konden fungeren als spionnen. Niemand merkte immers hun aanwezigheid op als eenvoudige bediende. Een CZ Droid fungeerde als spion in een cel van de Rebel Alliance op Brentaal. Hoewel deze operatie door het ISB werd ontdekt en de leden werden gedood, bleef de Droid onopgemerkt en kon hij verder blijven spioneren voor de Alliance. Het Galactic Empire kocht veel CZ units op en dit bleek een wijze beslissing te zijn. De CZ kon niet concurreren met de 3PO Protocol Droid op gebied van talen maar het was een efficiënte en vrij goedkoper Droid. Modificaties *'Identity Thief': Bij deze aanpassing werd de nadruk gelegd op het kopiëren van informatie in plaats van het sorteren en beantwoorden van informatie. Zo kon de Droid op den duur beschikken over hopen communicaties en leerde de Droid manieren, houdingen en stempatronen te imiteren. *'Pirate HoloNet Transceiver': Deze aanpassing maakte van de CZ een wandelen HoloNet Transceiver waardoor de Droid info uit satellieten kon halen in Hyperspace. Dit proces kostte wel 50.000 Credits. *'Slicer's Proxy': Deze modificatie was een hulpmiddel voor hackers van computernetwerken waarbij de CZ Droid upgrades doorvoerde aan het netwerk die er eigenlijk voor zorgden dat de hacker vervolgens wel op het network kon geraken. Bekende CZ units *CZ-1 *CZ-3 *CZ-4 Achter de Schermen *Het hoofd van de CZ was gebaseerd op een concepttekening van Darth Vader Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *CCG *The Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Visual Guides *Scavenger's Guide to Droids category:Servant Droids category:CZ Secretary Droids category:Serv-O-Droid